The Separation
by GoGoRoth
Summary: Danny's ghost half is in the Ghost Zone and Ghosts run amok in the real world. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any characters connected to him.

It was a typical Saturday for Danny Fenton; and by "typical" I mean he was fighting _another _ghost in his parent's basement. Today's phantom was the most annoying ghost of all, the Box Ghost :(

Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost! And today will be the day that I finally destroy you, as soon as I can find some boxes.

Danny Phantom: Geez, what a dumb ghost. Tucker! I'll stall while you get the Fenton-Thermos.

Tucker: Gotcha covered. (turns to Sam) get the thermos Sam.

Sam: (sigh) here Tucker. And remember, I'm your friend not your maid.

Box Ghost: I AM THE BOX GHOST!

Tucker aimed the thermos at the pathetic specter and prepared to fire.

Tucker: Keep yelling you lame piece of ectoplasm. It'll give me time to activate the Thermos.

Cut to upstairs to see Maddie and Jack Fenton watching television. Suddenly, they hear a large crash from the basement.

Maddie: Jack! What was that large crash I heard coming from the basement?

Jack: (running towards the stairs) I bet it's ghosts! Come dear, put on your jumpsuit and hurry! They could leave any second!

Meanwhile, back with Danny…

Danny: Come on Tucker! Hurry up and get him already!

Danny turns towards Tucker while he says the above and sees, to his great shock, his parents coming down the stairs behind Tucker and his dad grabbing the thermos out of Tucker's grasp while yelling "GHOSTS"! Jack points the Fenton-thermos at the Box Ghost and fires in an overly dramatic style.

Box Ghost: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo!

Jack: Well that's one ghost down, now for the other.

Danny: Dad! N!

That's all he can get out before a strange sensation goes throughout his whole body, like his essence his being ripped in half. Then he reverts back to Danny Fenton and falls out of the air. Danny lands on his butt, which is now very sore, unconscious.

Tucker and Sam: Danny!

Maddie: Danny?

Jack: Aha! I've Finally been able to capture the worst ghost ever! He'll never terroize this town again.

He starts patting the thermos lovingly, then heads over to the Fenton-Portal's Thing-that-puts-ghosts-back-into-the-ghost-zone. And then, to Danny's, Sam's, and Tucker's fear, he inserts the thermos and sends the Box Ghost :) and Danny's ghost side :( into the ghost zone.

To be continued…

RR I'll try to put up part 2 real soon.


	2. Back in the Ghost Zone?

Warning: I started writing this fanfic before any episodes where Phantom and Fenton got separated were aired, so it might not match with the show. Sorry.

* * *

Danny Phantom could not believe it. He was back in the Ghost Zone! One of the places where he would rather fight Vlad Plasmius than be. All around him were doors to ghosts lairs. Suddenly, he heard a voice from right next to him.

Box Ghost: I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND YOU, CHILD, ARE TRAPPED IN THE GHOST ZONE! THE REAL WORLD IS OURS FOR THE TAKING!

Danny: Quiet! The other ghosts will hear you.

Box Ghost: THAT'S THE IDEA.

Danny: I'll just have to shut you up then.

Danny's hand started to glow green. He was preparing to fire an ectoplasm bolt. He was about to fire when a green ring wrapped around his waist and wrists, paralyzing him.

: Interfering with ghosts domination of Earth. That's against the rules.

Danny couldn't see who said that, but he knew who it was...The Warden.

Warden: Ah, Danny Phantom, we have quite a file on you, you have stopped about 8 hard-working ghosts from creating mayhem on Earth. And that's...

Danny: Let me guess, "against the rules". Right?

Danny still could only see the Box Ghost hovering three yards in front of him. He (Danny) couldn't even turn his head to look around because the paralyzing ring was still wrapped around him. (AN: If you saw the episode: Prisoners of Love, you know what I'm talking about.)

Warden: That's right. Danny: But you locked all those ghosts in your prison instead of letting them go back through the portal.

Warden: But I am the Warden. I am above the rules.

Danny: But I thought your name was William or Wallace or something.

Warden: It's Walker. But to you, I'm just the Warden. Now I'll show you to your cell, ghost-child.

Walker picked up Danny Phantom with his white-gloved hand and threw him into the back if a green, floating police car that had no wheels. Walker got into the drivers seat and...flew(?) away.

* * *

This chapter is so short that even I'm amazed by its shortness. The next ones will me longer and better written. 


End file.
